The Second Realm
The Second Realm, otherwise known as Wrytabserr, is the realm which belongs to the lesser elder god, Jovian. It is a realm covered in fields of strawberry plains. Tribes of strawberry people live above the ground, and have adapted to breathe the toxic air. The Gods and humans live underground, where the Gods provide air for them. History From a spinning web of stars and consciousness, given the gifts of a reality from craft, a body from creation and life from completeness, came the lesser god Jovian. In a quiet thought of cleansing any unholy energy or thoughts broke away from Jovian and formed the counterpart Sylo. From soft gentle hands of a newborn god, Jovian created realm two with a purpose. A purpose to sate the ever greedy being that was Sylo. In a state of hazy warmth, the world stretched on forever from the finger tips of the young god. He created greens, pinks and reds, sweet fruits that pacified the stinging remarks of the counterpart with every bite he was fed. Sylo never seemed to have enough, always demanding more and more. So, Jovian did, created sweets and soft colors. Strawberry fields that enveloped the land, fields of pink muhly grass that tinged everything the strawberries didn't already stain. Jovian even created life. He started out small, flowers coming to life, venus flytraps snapping about, carnivorous plants growing, and soon after came the butterflies, dragonflies and even moths. He moved on to small animals and eventually he created humans. They were all so strange and different. Farmers, artists, dancers, lovers. The young god was so captivated by their presence that the counterpart was disregarded. Sylo grew isolated, and anger grew with it. Jovian, so distracted by his love for humans, was completely unaware of his own counterpart. Unaware as Sylo drew in his first breath of destruction and with that breath he made the air toxic. The human race was almost completely decimated and the counterpart was outraged when instead of receiving attention, it was only cast aside as Jovian desperately attempted to save his creations. He led them underground, he led them to safety, sealing them underground and supplying them with light and air. Standing amongst the dead that once breathed and smiled and loved, the young god was filled with anguish and gave life back to them. With every step people rose anew, breathing and smiling and loving once more. Mutated to breath the toxic air, they became their own species, known as Trybrs. The young god and his counterpart were quiet for many days, the sky stained purple in as a storm raged on for the days the gods were quiet, battling amongst eachother. Finally the storm ended, as did the war that was waged between the younger god and his counterpart. Fragments of the god Jovian fell like falling stars, and the counterpart Sylo was sealed away into a statue of one the many temples of the Trybrs worship. Current As of now, the fragments of Jovian, still love and care for the world. Oxiros mainly taking care of those underground, whilst Kadillax cares for the Trybrs and everything above ground. Trybrs' are thriving, living in tribes and are very kind and sweet creatures. They worship in temples, leaving only one abandoned to hold the statue Sylo is bound too. Humanity has adapted to the underground, building their own civilizations, though admittedly attempting to make it look as close to the surface as possible.